catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Hope
Hope is a black and white she-cat with one blue and one green eye.Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 4th, 2010 History Hope is first seen entering just as Jaystorm starts to head back to ThunderClan. She follows him, and becomes his personal stalker. When she finds out he hates it, she apologizes, and helps Snowfrost when greencough breaks out in ThunderClan. She herself catches greencough, but lives. She was often seen lurking outside the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. When Hope comes into the ThunderClan camp and teases Iceshine, Liontooth becomes outraged and chases her out. Hope is exhausted, and close to death. Liontooth is wanting to kill her, so, along with Sunfall he goes to where the rogues are and threatens Hope. He bites into Hope's neck when she bites Sunfall, she falls limp, and he smiles. She gets back up, her eyes lowing, and they all fight viciously. Liontooth then throws her into a tree, and she falls unconscious, but Liontooth and Sunfall think she is dead, so they leave. Hope then slowly reawakens. She sees Sasuke who asks her "What are you going to do now?" Hope answers: "Never ask you for help, that's for sure." Hope then tells Sasuke that she plans to attack ThunderClan, so he introduces her to group of rouges, led by Rage. She also meets Blaze, who pleads with her not to attack ThunderClan. Later Hope meets Rockey, and spends a lot of time with him, giving him the nickname: "Crazy Cat". Hope also seems to enjoy being around Sasuke. Hope also meets Forest and Princess during this time. Hope is seen telling Rockey she thinks she's going to have his kits. Rockey is unsure to do, tells her that he think they aren't his kits. The next day, she has 3 kits and names them Woodchip, Marsh, and Soot. Hope realizes, by looking at her kits, that one is Rockey's, one is Jaystorm's and one is Sasuke's, thus proving Rockey somewhat right. She goes to find Sasuke and meets Blaze again. She tells him that she has decided not to fight ThunderClan, and tells him about the kits having 3 fathers, all of which dislike her. Blaze seems to have feelings for her, and when she asks him to her mate, he agrees. While this is going on, Marsh sees Iris when she jumps out of the way of a falling branch. Hope asks her who she is, and Iris awsers- "Iris." Hope then takes Iris to her den and invites Iris to become part of Hope's 'family.' Iris accepts. Hope then falls asleep. The next day, Hope goes out for a walk, and sees Rug and Comet unconscious after fighting, so she takes them to her den, and cleans them up. Hope settles an argument between Zack and Leopard over an eagle. She then invites Rug, Zack, and Comet to join her 'family'. Rug accepts, as do Zack and Comet. Hope also finds out who Leopard is. Later that same day, Rockey brings in a battered Woodchip, who confesses to sneaking out and going to ThunderClan. Hope scolds him. Woodchip then sees Blaze and asks Hope who he is. Hope responds by saying that Woodchip is Rockey's son, Marsh is Jaystorm's daughter, and Soot is Sasuke's son. She also says she asked Blaze to be her official mate. Several days later, she takes Soot outside the den for the first time, and takes him to Sasuke. Soot thinks the sun is too bright, so Hope covers his eyes with her tail. Hope tells Sasuke what she told Woodchip, and then leaves. Hope comes back later with Marsh and meets Forest again. Hope asks him and Princess to join her 'family'. He politely refuses, and Hope asks if she can still show him her den. Forest says yes, and asks if Princess can come too. Hope agrees, and the four go to Hope's den. Once there, Hope helps Marsh catch a large fish from the pool in the back of their cave. Hope brings the fish out and asks Forest to reconsider staying with her 'family' and says she is afraid of Leopard. Forest asks who Leopard is, and Hope tells him about Leopard's killing sprees, and Rug's desire to kill him. She also tells Forest that Rug is fake-fighting Ichi in order to become a part of BloodClan. Forest says that they should go check on Ichi, and Hope agrees. Hope meets Sasuke again, who asks her to join Team Sasuke, saying that her den is on his territory. She announces this while he is gone, and the other cats think she is trying to take over, and drive her out. Comet and Zack stay behind, to become a part of Team Sasuke. It is also noted that Ivy joins Hope's group of cats. The next day, Hope comes back with Marsh, asks politely to see Sasuke. Zack tells her no, but Sasuke tells Hope to come in. Hope tells Sasuke she will take him up on her offer. She then sits in Team Sasuke's clearing until the next morning. Marsh teases Zack, and he yowls at her. Hope spins around and threatens to kill Zack, before Forest tells them to stop. Woodchip comes in, and Hope begins to wash him. Woodchip dislikes being cleaned, and grumbles. Piper hears the grumbling, and steals Woodchip. Hope quickly takes him back, hissing at Piper. Woodchip expresses a desire to stay with Piper, but Hope tells him he can't until he is old enough to catch his own prey. The next day, Marsh meets Snowy, and pesters her to join hope's family. Snowy refuses, and Hope ends up haveng to pull Marsh away from Snowy, and Snowy stalks away. : Hope somewhat dislikes Skythe.She is often seen following Woodchip and Skythe around. Hope also sometimes smacks Skythe for no reason. When Piper has kits with Sasuke, Hope finds out, and faints. Chiller thinks he killed Hope, but Marsh tells him that Hope just fainted. Hope then re-awakens. The next day, she goes with Rage to attack ThunderClan. Piper attacks her, almost killing her. Hope manages to survive, telling Piper to watch over own kits and Hope's. Rage takes one of Lionstar's lives, and then the rouges retreat back to Rage's camp. Piper brought Marsh there, and Marsh asks who ripped Hope's throat so badly. Hope says that she'll tell Marsh later, instead of saying it was Piper. Hope finally meets Jaystorm again, and tells him about Marsh, and attacking ThunderClan. when Blaze hears about her fighting, he gets angry, telling Hope she was dumb. Hope apologizes, and promises not to fight anymore. When Rug dies, Hope is angered, and along with Rush she attacks Gaara, even though she promised not to fight. She is knocked out by Kovan, who tells her that she needs to wait, vengeance is not hers to take yet. Hope later hires Gaara to kill Sweetcharm. She disappears for a while, and later resurfaces. She has grown quite older, and is now a self-taught healer. Blaze is not seen much, preferring to stay out of sight. She has learned to read the clouds and stars for omens and other things. She takes on an apprentice, Elphaba. :Hope is later confronted by Starshine and Arrua, who force her to lure Luke and Daara out. She complies, only after she is nearly killed by the evil cats. In the end, however, Starshine returns to good, and Hope is taught how to use the Force. She is not very good at it yet, and can only lift small rocks one at a time and think thoughts into someone's mind as long as she can see them. Personality Hope started out being very stalker=like, and weird. But after she has her kits, she matures, and dislikes fighting and does everything she can to help other cats. She is also shown to be very loving of her kits and official mate. Hope can also be a little hot-headed and self-centered at times. Trivia These facts were revealed by Darkcloud, the roleplayer of this character. *Hope's mismatched eyes glow when she is angry or excited *Hope is based off of Darkcloud's real cat. *Hope's greatest enemy is Piper. *Hope's favorite type of prey is eagle. *The whole thing with Hope having three mates only happened because I didn't know about the whole process of mating ;) Images Real Life Image Fan Art BlazexHope.png|BlazexHope, colored by Darkcloud, line art by *Tesseri-ShiraLine art here: http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=Cat+Lineart#/d1px563 Family Members Mates: :Blaze (Ro): Living :Sasuke (formerly): Living :Rockey (formerly): Living :Jaystorm (formerly): Living Sons: :Soot: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Woodchip: Living Daughter: :Marsh: Living Adopted Family Members Adopted Daughters: :Ivy: Living :Iris: Living Family Tree Quotes References and Citations ↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 8th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 23th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 24th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 25th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 26th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 27th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 30th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, October 31th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 1th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 21-24th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 25th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, November 26th, 2010 #↑ Revealed on the IRC Forest, December 7th, 2010 Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Rogue Category:Dark's charrie Category:Cats with Images Category:Living Characters